Magic will flow into the realm
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlins magic! Can be read as slash or deep friendship. Charakters don't belong to me ... sadly ;  also note: English is not my first language.


**Magic will flow into the realm …**

„You still haven't told him, now have you? ", the booming voice of the dragon washed over the dark clearing where he was perched between the trees surrounding it. It was a clear night and the moon was shining brightly down at him and his human companion.

Compared to the dragon Merlin appeared small and insignificant. Just by looking at him you could never guess that a great destiny was thrust upon his frail shoulders. But when you look into his eyes you would see a great determination to succeed and overcome any obstacle thrown in his way. You would see a fierce loyalty burning from the very depths of his heart and soul. When it came to his destiny – protecting Arthur – there was no simpler act than succeeding.

But he also carried a secret from the day the two have met. Because magic was banned from Camelot, Merlin had to hide who he was, otherwise risking being burnt on the stake. That didn't stop him from using his gift to save the life of his Prince Prat time and time again. How Arthur had managed to survive without Merlin for so long, he would never know.

His need to hide his greatest gift made him lie to his Prince, now his King, but also his friend although neither would ever admit that out loud. It was the hardest thing about it all, cause it hurt to lie to Arthur. And sometimes he wondered if Arthur would ever accept him for who he was. This uncertainty was the reason he was now out here, seeking advice from the dragon.

"No I haven't", he sighed. Arthur was crowned King a few months ago and the dragon had said it was now time to let magic flow into the realm again, but Merlin hesitated telling Arthur and had put it up.

"He is ready young warlock", the dragon said exasperated. It clearly wasn't the first discussion on this topic the both of them had.

"How can you be sure? What if he hates me? He may not kill me, but he could always send me away. Who will protect him then? Who will save him when he stupidly walked into a trap again, because he was too noble to let anyone else go first? Because he rarely brought any back up?" Merlin had spoken himself into a panic. Worst case scenarios were filling his head, the thought Arthur could hate him let him despair and he found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

The next thing he knew where two strong arms wrapping around him from behind, keeping him upright when he would have fallen down on shaking legs. A voice whispered soothingly into his ear "Shh … Calm down. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Over and over again till Merlin relaxed against him, being able to breathe again.

He was lowered onto the ground and he could see the face of the person who had held him.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, not sure if he was just imagining him. At back of his consciousness he noticed, that the dragon was gone, but Arthur must have heard quite a bit of what was said.

"Yeah Merlin, I'm here. Everything is ok." The concern in the Kings voice was unmistakable. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked the sorcerer before him, rolled into himself as if trying to protect himself from an attack. A hint of disappointment could be heard in the question.

"I … I couldn't." Merlin all but pleaded with him, willing him to understand and to forgive him.

"I would never have let someone harm you, not even my father. But I understand why you didn't want to risk it. But he is dead now, I've been King for some months now. Why didn't you tell me now?" His hand was resting on Merlin's shoulder in an attempt to calm the distraught warlock down.

"I didn't want you to hate me once you realized I had lied to you since the moment we met for the first time." He mumbled ashamed, close to tears now. He didn't dare looking up at Arthur, fearing the emotions he would see there.

Arthur sighed and drew the thin man in a hug, holding him close and rocking him as he started to cry in earnest.

"Please forgive me … please" was heard between the sobs. Arthur rubbed a hand up and down his back trying to soothe him.

"Shh… it's alright. I have already forgiven you." After some time that felt like eternity to Arthur Merlin had stopped crying and drew himself up.

"I'm sorry Arthur for lying to you and for breaking down before you. I was stupid I should have realized that I could trust you" he said ashamed.

"Yeah you should have but I'm glad that I know now. Things will have to change of course." He said grinning like a loon. Suspiciously Merlin looked at him and lifted one eyebrow in question.

"Well I can't have my manservant committing treason … so I have to change the laws. And furthermore you can't stay my manservant. It doesn't seem fitting for a powerful warlock, now don't you agree?"

Merlin stared stunned at him. "But what am I supposed to do, if I'm not your servant anymore?"

"Well you could always become my court sorcerer and advisor, idiot" Arthur said, a mischievous smile dancing across his lips.

"I would love to, prat", Merlin answered. And so magic came flowing into the realm once again, protecting a flourishing land and a King that would be remembered as a legend even when his kingdom has long passed.


End file.
